deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura TV
Sakura Television (さくらテレビ, Sakura Terebi), commonly known as Sakura TV by the many people who watch it, is a station that becomes seemingly devoted to Kira and various topics about him. Sakura TV is a pivot in the storyline multiple times. It was used by the second Kira to contact the first, then used by the Japanese Task Force to fool the second Kira, and finally, it was used by the Task Force to fool the Yotsuba Kira, leading to his downfall. Viewership The station attracts many viewers through sensationalized reports, being little more than false TV. It was (from the fictional years of 2005 to 2010) the most watched channel during Kira's reign. The station's main goal is to get high ratings and make money. They essentially achieve this goal through the TV show Kira's Kingdom. Programs Kira's Kingdom Kira's Kingdom is a talk show that revolves around Kira. Though it begins as a show akin to that of a debate or discussion program, it quickly develops into a show dedicated to Kira worship. The show is hosted by Hitoshi Demegawa, who is using Kira's Kingdom simply for ratings, fame, and money. With the show reaching monumental popularity, Demegawa plans to build a giant building for Kira's Kingdom, the price of which is assumed to be great. The building is said to be a place that will be constructed in the name of Kira, but as Matsuda notes while watching the program, it is likely a scam. At one point during Part II, Demegawa rounds up "Kira worshipers" to attack the building that is being used by the SPK under the guise of crimes against Kira. As Near points out, those that have joined the mob are little more than greedy people using "Kira" as a cover for their actions. Demegawa arrives near the building in a helicopter along with a film crew, which shows the events happening live on TV. Light Yagami and the Task Force watch the events from their headquarters, while Misa Amane watches from her and Light's apartment. As it turns out, the situation was more or less planned by Light, who had Misa blackmail the President of the United States into disbanding the SPK, making them no longer a government-supported organization. As Light suspected, the SPK is now an easy target for those like Demegawa. Knowing that Near and the SPK will have trouble escaping the mob, Light has Misa watch for them on television, preparing to use her Shinigami Eyes to enter their names into her Death Note. However, Near figures out that the simplest way to escape is to throw money out of the building windows. The mob is easily distracted, allowing for a stealthy exit by the SPK, who leave in armored, helmeted police uniforms among other officers. Later, Demegawa is killed by Teru Mikami with the Death Note, as his antics are seen by both Mikami and Light as harmful to Kira's goals. The next representative of Kira is Kiyomi Takada from the NHN television station. After Takada's death, various media outlets jockey over who will replace her, but her replacement is never shown. Trivia * Sakura TV also appears in Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's second series, ''Bakuman''. In chapter 131, they report of a "perfect crime" that was copied from PCP and claimed the incident was all PCP's fault. They also show pages of the manga unrightfully; again, Sakura TV is false and unreliable. * The large statue on the set of Kira's Kingdom resembles a seraph, a six-winged celestial being. In Christianity, a seraph is a member of the highest choir of the angelic hierarchy that constantly sings praise to God and is a caretaker of God's throne. Category:Organizations